


Baguettes and Bouquets

by Animeartist1212, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeartist1212/pseuds/Animeartist1212, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai runs a bakery right across from Kurogane's flower shop and it's a pain in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with animeartist over from deviantart.

Kurogane walked around her counter watering her flowers around the shop. She kept a quite solemn face as she went and pruning some of the plants that needed it. When she looked up she noticed a certain annoying blonde walking toward her shop and sighed angrily. Man…Here he comes again…The girl thought hoping he would just walk by and not enter her store.

Unluckily for Kurogane, Fai did walk in, the bell chiming above the door to notify her of his arrival. "So a nice morning isn't it Kuro-prune?" Fai asked with a smile as he investigated some peonies.

She sighed as Fai entered, just her luck. "It WAS a nice morning…" She put down the water can but kept the pruning shears in her hand as she leaned against the counter. "What do you want today?"

"Well as you very well know, I like supplying the tables at the bakery with fresh flowers and Kuro-tulip has the best in town." Fai smiled as he looked over some lavender next. "I'll need enough small bouquets for the tables. Something in a nice blue or purple would work today."

"How many would you like?" She asked as she turned and grabbed some blue ribbon. "How many bouquets and how many flowers per bouquet? And you know the deal pick whatever ones you want." She said as she looked over to the blonde.

"But you're the florist Kuro-chan." Fai smiled at the taller woman, thinking it was always amusing to get her riled up. "Twelve like always and just small ones. If you came by once in awhile you would know how thin the vases are and know what to make me."

"Fine!" She said walking around and pulling a few different blue flowers and some white ones for an alternate color. She brought the flowers to the counter and started making some small bouquets. "Why would I go to a bakery? I hate sweets. Plus it's your bakery and I don't trust you with a ten foot pole."

"I don't make just sweets, I make bread loaves and muffins and bagels too." He countered as he rested his elbows on the counter. "And how cold hearted you are, not trusting me when I'm probably your best customer."

"Just because you're my best customer doesn't mean you're trust worthy…creep…" She said as she trimmed the ends of each flower before arranging them and wrapping the blue ribbon around each bunch.

"I'm just being charming Kuro-puu." He remarked as he dug out his wallet to pay her.

"Charming? You are not charming you are far from it blondie." She said as she finished up the bouquets and went to the register and typed in a few numbers. She mumbled the price as she looked up at the blonde and took his money.

"Aww...so mean." He pouted as he gathered the bouquets, cellophane crinkling loudly as he held them in one arm.

She waved him out and went back to her daily routine. She went about her business of creating orders and tending flowers. Every once in a while she looked up and out the window watching the blonde idiot work.

Fai flitted about, serving customers when they walked in along with the few employees he had. It seemed his bakery was always busy with people going in and out with bread wrapped in plastic and paper or boxes of sweets.

Throughout the rest of the day Kurogane dealt with customers on and off. As the day of work came to an end she closed up the shop and sighed wandering over to the bakery. The bell rang as she entered and wandered up to the counter. She peered around taking in the details of the small shop.

It wasn't too spacious; every spot that could be taken up was with small round tables, but there was more than enough room for people to get by. Glass counters were up front showcasing what was left of the day's breads and other confectionaries. There was a clanking just beyond before Fai emerged. "Kuro-san?" He looked surprised to see her.

"Don't get excited, I'm only here for bread…" She looked over the loaves that Fai had in the case her eyes also scanning all the treats. "I'll take this one." She said pointing to the loaf, "You make all this yourself?"

"Yes, I make it fresh every morning." He smiled as he pulled out a paper bag from underneath the counter. He gave her two loafs of bread instead and set it on the counter for her. "Though I don't make everything on the menu every day, I'd waste more that way."

"It must take a while to make all this." She looked at what the blonde was doing, "I only need one loaf blondie." She said as she watched the blonde pack the bag.

"It will just go to waste otherwise. Think of it as a 'first time customer' gift." Fai smiled at her as he closed the back. "Watanuki-kun helps me when he can, but I do make most of it."

She narrowed her eyes slightly, "I don't do 'gifts'…" She said with an annoyed voice. "I'll pay for both then…" It was hard to think that the blonde did all this on his own at least he had help occasionally.

"I insist it would wound me for you to not accept the gift." He explained to her as he wiped his hands on the apron he wore.

She sighed, "Fine!" She gave the money for one loaf to the blonde and took the bag and started to head out. Mumbling the entire way about how annoying he was.

"I'll see you in the morning~!" He called after her as the door shut behind Kurogane,

The next morning started out pretty much the same with Kurogane. She set up the store dealt with the register and grabbed her orders to start the day.

Fai walked by her shop, not needing flowers for at least several days since the ones he had bought yesterday were still fresh. He waved none the less as before walking across the street and coming inside. "Good morning Kuro-min."

She sighed as Fai entered again, "What do you want?" She said as she continued working not even pausing to look up.

"Can't I wish my neighbor a good morning and offer her breakfast?" He held up a small bag after he had walked up to her.

She raised an eye brow and stopped what she was doing looking up at the blonde, "Breakfast? Why are you bringing me breakfast? I didn't ask for it."

"I know, but I've been trying a few new recipes out and thought since I've never seen you eat before you'd like to try something. I promise it's not sweet. Well…not terribly so." He waved the bag in front of her with a broad smile.

She made a questionable face at the blonde, "Why are you doing this? I'm not your friend or anything." She seemed slightly confused people weren't usually nice to her; they were usually mean or rude, so why was he being nice to her?

"Like I said we're neighbors aren't we?" He grabbed her wrist gently and placed the bag on her upturned palm. "Besides Kuro-min's brutally honest, so I trust her judgment." With that he let her go and headed back out to open up his bakery.

She blushed softly when Fai grabbed her wrist, "Wait! Blondie!" She said as she followed the blonde toward the door, "Your bread last night…well it was good…Thanks…for the breakfast."

He stared at her as he stood with the front door open, eyes wider from surprise before he quickly regained himself. "Hyuu~ I guess it's sure to be a hit then!" He chuckled as he waved at her and left.

That evening after Kurogane closed she wondered over to the bakery again. She walked in and spotted Fai dealing with a customer. She waited her turn and once the woman left she wandered to the blonde. "So you wanted my opinion on things so here it is…" She explained which ones she liked and which ones she didn't and reasons for each.

Fai nodded with each response, taking her suggestions and critiques seriously. "Thank you, Kuro-iris. I'll have to tweak the recipes a bit." He said as he mulled over the recipes in his head. "Maybe you could come and visit when I'm experimenting to try the new ones?"

She thought for a moment, "I'm not looking to be a guinea pig, blondie…" She said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"It's not like I'm forcing you to. I'm asking." He told her simply, thinking Kurogane was far too paranoid sometimes.

She stared at him for a moment in thought, "Fine…I'll do it…but only because it's free food….and No sweets!" She said as her eyes narrowed.

"Good, I made a few samples of some news recipes to try. Wait here just a second." He left her to go back into the kitchen, where she could only hear him rustling around. When he returned he showed up with a bag already filled. "There's some boule, a piece of challah and ciabatta." Fai informed her with his usual smile.

Kurogane watched Fai wander off and leaned over to see if she could see him. He florist looked slightly surprised when the blonde came back with bag. "You realize that I know what none of that means right? I'm only here for taste not for names."

"They're European recipes, so they may be a little different taste wise than what you're used to." He shrugged as he placed the paper bag on the counter for her.

She nodded as she peaked into the bag, "They look interesting to say the least." Kurogane added as she let go of the bag and looked up at the blonde. "So what's the deal why am I your guinea pig? I'm sure you have regular costumers or something that can do this or friends?"

"It would be rude to ask customers and like I said before my employees would be too nice and not tell me if it was truly bad or not." He insisted.

She smirked, "And what makes you think I won't tell you the truth I could say all of them are good or that you're the worse baker ever and they are awful, you know nothing about me."

"Kuro-tall is too honest to lie about it." He laughed before moving to ring up a customer who approached the register.

"I'm honest huh? And how, my idiot friend, would you know that we barley talk only when you come into my shop and bother me." Kurogane narrowed her eyes and looked at Fai, "Or maybe you're just too dumb to know better."

"I'm Kuro-flower's friend now?" He said smirking as he handed some change over to the older woman who thanked him before she turned and left. "And I can tell."

Her eyebrow twitched, "Kurogane! And No you idiot I was being sarcastic!" Kurogane glared at the idiotic blonde. Laughing, Fai thought it was too funny as she blushed.

Kurogane took the bag of bread and stormed out, "Idiot, jerk, stupid ass hole." She grumbled as she exited the bakery.

The baker continued to laugh to himself for a few minutes longer as he and a few patrons watched her storm across the street and into her own store.

Kurogane's face was a slightly red as she wondered back to her store which Kurogane lived above. She grabbed a few things and went up to her apartment and broke into the blonde's bread enjoying it.

 

~next day~

 

When tomorrow came things were just as usual for the blonde, busy baking and ringing up customers while Watanuki waited tables and did whatever else needed to be done. He was expecting Kurogane at some point in time, keeping an eye out for a six and a half foot tall woman throughout the day.

Kurogane knew from the beginning it was nothing, just some stupid man. Then why was she jealous? Why was she feeling this way because she saw the stupid blonde flirting with another woman? Really Kurogane don't be stupid, you hate him, and he means nothing to you. She looked up and noticed him looking over at her shop and glared at him and continued her work.

Fai always flirted and laughed and joked with everyone and really it shouldn't have bothered Kurogane. The woman was used to him enough by now to know how he was. There was just something about how he leaned in a little too far to the woman and how she seemed to join in.

Kurogane crushed a roll of ribbon as she thought of the visual from last night. Was the idiot seeing someone this entire time? She had never really seen the women around him before. Kurogane refused to go over to the bakery not wanting to deal with the idiot's bull shit today.

Fai hadn't noticed the death glare being sent to him from across the bakery as he told the woman in front of him to have a good day as she left. He glanced over to the clock on the wall, thinking Kurogane would most likely be in late.

Kurogane didn't show up all day even when she closed down the flower shop and went up to her apartment. She was annoyed and the greatest way to get rid of her annoyance was to work it off. So Kurogane changed in to her work out clothes and went out walking by the blondes shop.

Fai had stayed a little later than usual, packing away what hadn't sold into boxes to use later. When he locked up he spotted Kurogane jogging and couldn't help but stare at her.

As Kurogane jogged by he caught the blonde out of the corner of his eye and blushed slightly. 'He's staring why is he staring, what the hell is his problem? Flirting with multiple women, getting close with one and then staring at another as she ran by. What a fucking perv!'

"Kuro-san~!" Fai waved at her and smiled. "You didn't show up today and was wondering what had happened."

"Back off blondie!" Kurogane yelled as she kept on jogging, "I'm not your guinea pig anymore and I'm not in the mood to deal with you today so back off!"

He watched after her, confused. "Did you have a bad day?" Fai called after her, not sure what had gone wrong.

She stopped and stood there for a moment squeezing her fist, "Are you really that stupid! You're a fucking pervert! A play boy and I don't want anything to do with someone like you." Her fist began to shake as she spoke.

Tilting his head he looked at her like she'd grown an extra two feet. "I've never heard 'play boy' before. Did I do something?"

Kurogane turned her face to the side her cheeks blushing slightly, "Yesterday…that woman…I saw you." She gritted her teeth, "This whole time you had a woman you were close to and you flirted with others and dragged them along and I was no different! I thought you were different than every other stupid man but you're not your exactly like every other stupid man!"

Fai closed the distance between them and grabbed Kurogane's wrist. "Kuro-tan should know I'm a terrible flirt, I'll admit, but I don't mean it when it's just anyone."

Kurogane glared at the blonde and pulled her hand away from him. "Don't touch me!" She yelled, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I have to be all smiles for work. I wouldn't sell a lot if I frowned at my customers would I?" He reasoned.

"Liar! Your baked goods are good enough to eat weather you're smiling or not! Don't give me that bull shit!" Kurogane yelled again anger ringing in her voice, "It doesn't matter if you're smiling or not you don't need to flirt with everyone! It's not right!"

He wondered if Kurogane knew what she was saying as he smiled softly and shook his head. Fai beamed up at the taller woman. "Are you jealous?"

Kurogane blushed deeply, "I am NOT jealous!" She yelled, "I don't even like you!"

"But you're mad at me having flirted with other women. Which I may add isn't because I like them." Fai was a little surprised that Kurogane seemed to like him as he had had a soft spot for the woman after stopping by her shop a few times.

"What does it mean then! You're just messing with other people's emotions I see those other girls they blush and get giddy and they like you! You are gonna tell me that your flirting with them means nothing!" Her voice got louder, "Does your flirting with me mean nothing too! Am I just another stupid girl!"

"No it doesn't Kurogane." Fai told her calmly, thinking there weren't a lot of options in trying to convince her otherwise.

Kurogane paused staring at the blonde, as she tried to contain her anger as people walked by, "What does it mean then!" She asked anger still high in her voice as she stared at the other.

"It means I like you." He replied as he winced as just how loud she had gotten. "Kuro-sama, would you like to go somewhere more private?" Holding up his hands in defense he quickly corrected himself. "I mean before someone calls the police and they cart me off."

Kurogane stared dumbfounded at Fai as her face turned a deep shade of red. She tensed up and pulled a fist back and punched the baker across the cheek. After the punch she stared down at him, "Meet me at my shop we can talk there!" She spat as she stormed off angrily.

He reeled, nearly falling on his ass, but luckily he managed to stay upright as one hand went to his check as he stared after her. He watched as her hair swished back and forth as she stomped across the street and back into the flower shop. Fai was definitely going to have a bruise tomorrow, but right now he didn't care as he followed after her.

Kurogane unlocked the door to the shop and held the door open for Fai. "Go up the stairs, I'll get you some ice for your cheek." Kurogane mumbled as she headed up the stairs in to her apartment and grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer and grabbed a hand towel. She walked over to the blonde and wrapped the towel around the peas and handed it to the blonde. "Here."

"Not really ice, but it's just as good." He replied, trying to lighten the mood. Taking in the woman's apartment, he noticed it didn't look like a woman lived her, least of all a woman who ran a flower shop.

"It's all I got." She stated and walked over to her small love seat. Kurogane sighed and rubbed her temples, "I'm sorry." She stated with her eyes closed, "I lost my temper."

Fai plopped down beside her. "At least you've let it out now before you could have really beaten me."

She looked over at the blonde, "I will say it felt good to punch you." She took a deep breath and sat up, "Why me? Out of all those beautiful women who fawn over you why would you choose me?"

Now it was his turn to be a little embarrassed. "Kuro-tan is very beautiful, and hardworking, and honest. I could go on."

Kurogane blushed softly and turned away from the other, "I thought things were odd when you weren't scared of me instead you pushed my buttons, I just thought you were too dumb to realize it."

It hurt a little to talk, but he wanted Kurogane to know he hadn't meant to hurt her or anything of the like. "You're like a cute puppy, barking and trying to scare people off when all you really need is a cuddle."

Kurogane looked back at the blonde blush still heavy on her face, "I'm not a puppy…and I hate cuddling…" She noticed the bruise starting to form on the blonde's cheek, "I guess I hit you harder than I thought. Here let me take a look." She said as she leaned forward pulling the blondes hand away along with the peas and gently rubbed her thumb over the bruise examining it.

Wincing at the touch, Fai took it in stride as he examined Kurogane up close. She really was an attractive woman. "You're being very sweet for someone who doesn't and I'll be alright in a few weeks."

Kurogane narrowed her eyes as she examined the blonde, "Don't make me hit you again blondie." She said as she pulled back slightly looking at the blonde, "What are you staring at?"

"I like looking at you." He answered with a cheeky smile.

The blush that had slowly started to disappear came back in seconds worse than before with the blondes words. "You're an idiot…you know that…"

"Which reminds me, did you try the bread?" He thought it best to change the subject before Kurogane blushed even further.

Kurogane pulled away and sat back, "Yes I did, they were all good…You're a really good baker." Kurogane complimented, "And your bread this time was better than the last."

"I think you did hit me too hard if I'm hearing compliments." He chuckled, feeling proud of himself because of the praise.

She frowned, "Maybe hitting you again will bring you back to normal." She looked over at the blonde letting her eyes wash over him. Soft pale skin, beautiful blue eyes, bright blonde hair how could someone who was this beautiful like someone like her?

"I was never really /normal/ Kuro-rose." He shrugged, wondering what he should do now that he knew Kurogane was attracted to him. "Ooh I have an idea. Are you hungry?" She had to be eventually after having probably run for a good while before meeting him.

She smiled slightly, "I guess a bit why do you ask?" She asked wondering what the blonde was planning.

"I could make you something, to make up for me apparently flirting with other women, though I might have to make a run to the bakery..." He contemplated the half formed idea.

"You don't have to do that I can cook for myself…" She answered feeling bad for punching Fai across the cheek and not wanting to make the blonde cook for her. "I don't deserve a nice cooked dinner from you after what I did." Kurogane place a hand gently on the blondes injured cheek.

"Kuro-kun is far too kind. I'm beginning to think I was knocked out." He joked light heartedly as he took her hand in his. "But like I said, it's an apology. And you like my cooking anyways."

She blushed again as the blonde took her hand, "A-Alright…I'll let you cook if you want…" She pulled her hand away and turned from the blonde to hide her red face.

It was strange seeing Kurogane act almost timid, but he got up, taking the bag of peas with him as he explored her kitchen, checking to see what he could make. "Kuro-tulip is pretty when she blushes." Commented the blonde as he looked through cabinets.

Kurogane watched the blonde walk away and relaxed slightly into the couch. She tensed up when she heard the blonde's statement, "I am not!" she argued.

"Well you may not think so, but I do." He found a large enough pan to work with a few other things and spread everything out on the counter before him. Once things were well on their way to being done, with Fai stirring the pans contents he looked over his shoulder to Kurogane. "You know we should go out on a proper date sometime."

"I…don't really do date's…I don't have very good luck with them." She turned to look at the blonde with a slightly annoyed look on her face. Kurogane could smell the food that the blonde was making and it made her stomach growl. She stood to join the blonde in the kitchen and watched him cook.

"Nonsense, you just haven't gone with a charming gentleman like me." He replied as he smirked up at her.

"You're right…I haven't gone on any dates, I usually get stood up." Kurogane said as she looked down at the blonde, "How do I know you're not gonna do the same?"

"For one I'm not that cruel and two you can easily find me." Though Fai did wonder just who would do such a thing and if Kurogane had beaten them up for their troubles.

She smiled softly at the blonde and hesitantly raised her hand up and brushed his hair out of his face. "Thanks Blondie…"

~month(s) later~

Fai woke up to the sound of his alarm going off and reached over to turn it off. Groaning, he tried snuggling into the warm body he'd been practically draped across; thinking a few more minutes of sleep would be heavenly.

Kurogane ran her fingers through the blondes hair, "Idiot don't you have to get up or is Watanuki opening today?" She looked down at the blonde and wrapped an arm gently around him.

"Whoever gets there first." He mumbled as he rested atop her chest. Kurogane was always so warm, perfect for when the weather dipped below a comfortable temperature.

Kurogane smiled and chuckled, "So then stay here for a while…Sakura is opening my shop today since we're at your apartment."

Had he been more awake he would have wondered why Kurogane hadn't pulled his head up off her by his hair and scolded him for being lazy, as it were he was too happy to comply. "I knew there was a reason I loved Kuro-pot." Snuggling against her, Fai sighed pleasantly.

"You're only saying that because I'm not yelling at you…" She smirked, "You will have to get up at some point idiot." She added pulling his ear slightly.

"Shhhh...Trying to sleep." Fai pouted as he wrapped his arms and legs around Kurogane as best he could.

She chuckled slightly and stared down at the blonde. The last two months had been the most amazing time of her life with Fai. She never told him that, but she figured he knew. Kurogane stared down at the sleeping figure on her chest and gently ran her hands over his sleeping form.

Still between sleeping and waking, Fai took comfort in Kurogane's calloused and scarred fingers, thinking he might be able to convince her to have a lazy morning and head off to work at a more sane time in the afternoon.

Thinking the blonde was asleep Kurogane mumbled some words, "Fai…Thank you…" She closed her eyes and let herself drift slowly off again. "I know I don't say this much but I love you." She whispered before drifting off.

Fai smiled to himself and eventually he too fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily for them later on Watanuki called, waking them both up a couple of hours later. Groaning, the blonde rolled off his girlfriend and frowned up at his ceiling after he'd gotten off the phone.

Kurogane frowned at the sound of the phone, "Ah…Who was that? And how long did we sleep idiot?" She said as she rolled over rubbing her eyes as she looked at the blonde.

"Watanuki-kun. I guess I should go, the lunch rush is in a few hours." Sitting up Fai rubbed his face with both hands before moving back to give Kurogane a kiss. "At least I don't have work tomorrow." He had slowly been giving more and more responsibility to his employees, specifically Watanuki, which in turn usually allowed him at least two days a week off.

"Shit I told Sakura I would be in no later than eleven." She grumbled and tossed a pillow at the blonde after his kiss. "I should've made you get up…This is your fault…" Kurogane added with an annoyed tone as she stood and got ready. It had been their first night together and Kurogane didn't really want to get up.

Fai looked at his clock. "Still have a couple of hours. Only 9-ish." Pulling off his t-shirt and letting it lie on the bed, he got up to find something more suitable to wear to work and to take a shower.

Kurogane looked over at the blonde and sighed running her hands through her hair, "At least I have time." She pulled out her clothing from her bag and looked at the blonde again, "You mind if I join you?" She asked her cheeks slightly red from embarrassment.

Fai smiled a little too wide at her. "Of course not, I'd really be an idiot to not want to see Kuro-lily naked and covered in suds~" He laughed as he gathered his own clothes and headed off to his small bathroom.

Kurogane smirked and followed the blonde, "We've been dating over a month and you still don't know my name huh? Idiot." She mouthed off as she closed the door behind her.

"But my pet names are sooo much cuter." He chimed in as he turned on the shower to let the water heat up.

The girl sighed and turned away from the blonde, "You're annoying." She huffed as she reached down and removed her shirt.

"As you always tell me~" Fai followed suit and quickly stepped into the shower to let his body acclimate to the temperature.

She removed the rest over her clothing and stepped in to the shower. She looked over the blonde's body as her cheeks turned a soft red. Kurogane still wasn't used to seeing the blonde in the nude and felt a little uncomfortable as she stared.

Fai wiped his bangs from his face, feeling more awake already. He wondered, as he grabbed a bottle of body wash, if Watanuki had finished all of the baking already, but he supposed he did have his fellow employees to help.

She watched the blonde space as he thought and took the body wash from Fai and poured it on to a cloth and began running it gently over the blondes shoulders. "You can't even shower right." Kurogane stated with a soft smile.

"Why should I when I have Kuro-pup to take care of me?" He asked, having snapped out of his thoughts. Bowing his head forward a little, Fai let her do as she pleased, liking Kurogane's hands scrubbing him clean.

She gently scrubbed his arms, neck, back and chest and hesitated when she got to his lower half. She looked at him with a soft blush as she offered the cloth back to the blonde, "I better let you handle the rest…" The woman said trying not to blush deeper.

"So modest~ though you contradict yourself since we are showering together." He smirked before leaning up to give her a chaste kiss.

She smirked as the other gave her a kiss, "Aren't you supposed to be a gentleman? I just didn't want to start something we weren't gonna finish…unless you had other plans?" She asked looking down at the blonde.

He shrugged. "If Kuro-tan wants to be a little later than we already are I'm not going to protest." Kurogane tended to be the more aggressive between them, usually coming up behind him when he was busy with one thing or another, but he was always more than happy to oblige her when she growled at him to take off his clothes.

She took back the cloth from the blonde, and hung it back up. "I'm not the one who's already late." She turned and ran a hand down his back pulling him closer to her.

"I seem to recall you opening your shop before I did mine." He argued as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her flush against him. He glanced for a moment at her long hair over her shoulder and rivulets of water running down her tanned skin.

"Yes it does but I have a new little helper and she does a fantastic job, so my ass is covered." The woman continued to run her hands over him as she spoke. She peered down at the blonde noticing his stares before she raised a hand and brushed the blonde locks out of his face.

"You're not the only one with employees they can count on." He countered, thinking Watanuki had things taken care of.

She smiled and leaned down slightly placing their lips together in a deep kiss as her hand ran up in to the back of the blonde's hair pulling him into the kiss.

Closing his eyes Fai gladly accepted the kiss ash he held her close to him. Kurogane really was something else.

Kurogane pushed the blonde against the shower wall and pulled back slightly as she slid her hand down his chest pausing at each nipple to playfully tweak each one till they were pert.

Fai gasped at the too cold wall he'd been pressed against, but that was quickly forgotten by Kurogane's rough hands. "Kuro-sama..." He moaned as he pulled her in for another kiss, this one more aggressive than the other.

The other kissed back sliding her tongue over the man's lips asking permission for her to enter. Her hands continued to travel south as they reached their destination. Kurogane kept her hand on Fai's hip while her other hand ran gently over his cock.

Thoughts about Watanuki's fussing over him being more than a few hours late were quickly banished from his mind as his breath hitched and he battled her for dominance of their kiss. It was a losing fight, he knew, but it didn't mean he couldn't try.

She continued her kiss with the blonde as her fingers gently ran up and down the others shaft, before she wrapped her fingers around it and slowly moved her hand back and forth.

Fai shuddered at the touch as one hand ran up and down her spine while the other was entangled in Kurogane's long hair. Their height difference made things a little difficult but Fai was always up for improvising. He pulled away from their kiss reluctantly and smiled when he saw how annoyed Kurogane was. "It's not very fair when I'm the only one really enjoying themselves." He breathed out as he grew hard in her hand.

She leaned forward so that their faces almost touched, "Who says I'm not enjoying myself?" The woman asked with a smirk, "You'll have your turn…or you could just make it your turn." She challenged the other playfully.

"Tempting." He murmured as he leaned forward to kiss along her throat and down to her shoulder, licking up stray drops of water. One hand cupped Kurogane's breast, liking the heaviness of it in his hand as he smiled against her skin.

She tilted her head giving the other better access to the sensitive skin, shivering under his lips and tongue. Kurogane arched her back into to the blonde's hand as her breath caught in her throat.

It was his turn to tease, which he did best. He nipped softly at the flesh of her shoulder as one hand slid down over her stomach, feeling the muscle there as he went lower still.

Kurogane lost his concentration on pleasuring the blonde as Fai's hands and mouth roamed. She gave one last grope to the blonde's shaft before moving her hands to the wall to keep her balance.

Peppering kisses on her face now, Fai slipped two of his fingers inside Kurogane while his thumb rubbed her clit, wanting to reciprocate the pleasure he had received moments before.

She gasped loudly as her knees buckled, but she caught herself leaning forward against her boyfriend. She held on to the blonde and gasped softly against Fai's ear.

"Should we move back to the bedroom? I don't want to be the cause of you slipping." He asked as if he weren't currently making Kurogane writhe against his hand.

She nodded slightly as the blondes words sunk in; when she was finally able to speak she pulled away from Fai and his fingers, "You do realize we're going to have to take a real shower after this?"

"Just take a quick one then." He said as he reached behind him to turn the water off. Pushing the shower curtain aside he grabbed Kurogane's hand and pulled her out with him. He kissed her once more and smiled, dripping water all over the floor.

She nodded and stared down at their now entwined fingers. Kurogane smiled slightly after the kiss. Grabbing a towel as they exited the bathroom, Kurogane tried drying off at least a little bit as she followed the wet blonde to his room.

Thankfully the bathroom was right next to the bedroom and when they were close enough to the bed he pushed Kurogane onto it with a laugh before following after her.

She growled slightly at the blonde as she was pushed onto the bed, "What the hell was that for?" She exclaimed as the blonde joined her.

"It's no fun if I don't act a little spontaneous." Fai chided as he fumbled in the top drawer of his nightstand while hovering over Kurogane.

Kurogane sighed slightly before running a hand through her wet hair. She stared up at the man above her as she placed an open hand on his chest.

He returned to her, condom clasped in one hand. Getting cold from the water cooling on him, Fai decided it best to hurry things along so they could take an actual shower and for him to not catch a cold. "Kuro-tan looks so sexy lying in my bed~" The blonde cooed as he watched her and smiled.

She smirked at the blonde's statement and at Fai's eagerness. The woman noticed the blonde shiver and reached her hands up to rub them on the blondes arms to keep him warm, "If you're cold we could get under the blankets.

He could feel her warmth seeping into his skin, which made goose bumps spread across the rest of him. "A genius too." He remarked as he grabbed the rumpled blanket from earlier and threw it over them. After tearing at the condom wrapper he slid the latex over his erection, his eyes never leaving Kurogane as he gave her a lazy smile.

She raised an eye brow, "Genius?" She smiled slightly as she saw the goose bumps cover his body, "It's nice to know that a simple touch can send you over the edge." Kurogane adjusted herself slightly when she noticed the blonde placed the condom on.

"I never would have thought to cover up." He laughed as he moved above her and balanced his weight with one arm. "Kuro-love does have very nice hands, and legs, and breasts, and eyes, and well I won't bore you with the rest for now."

She smiled slightly at the blondes words, "Shut up idiot…" She turned her face slightly as the blonde moved above her, "You're just trying to flatter me…I know your sneaky little ways."

He tutted her with a smile before dipping his head down to press kisses along her warm skin. "It's true, I'm being honest and Kuro-tan says I should be."

She frowned slightly, "You better always be honest blondie…or I'll have your head…" She reached a hand up and slid it through his blonde locks as he placed sweet kisses on her skin, her cheeks turning a soft pink.

"So aggressive~" He cooed against her skin, touching all over as he didn't get a chance to in the shower.

She made a soft noise as his hands wandered over her body and gave her goose bumps. "You like it…" She said softly trying to keep her voice steady as her hands moved from this hair down his neck and across his pale back.

"I do." He smiled warmly before moving back up and over Kurogane. "Though I don't think I can last much longer like this."

Kurogane smirked and raised an eyebrow slightly, "Hmm too much for you blondie?" She asked with a satisfied attitude, she ran a hand back up to his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

Moaning into the kiss, Fai gladly let Kurogane take control. She was almost always the more dominant of them and he was all too happy to assist her in her endeavors. He wanted Kurogane like he'd never wanted anyone else before, she fascinated in one way or another, always kept him interested without meaning to.

Kurogane held the blonde tightly and reversed their positions placing her on top and pinning the blonde below her. She pulled away from the kiss and pressed her hips against the blondes causing friction between the two and giving Kurogane a shiver up her back.

His head spun for a moment at the sudden change, but he was quickly preoccupied with feeling Kurogane's weight pressing just so on his arousal. Tilting his head back against the pillow Fai had groaned and reached out to splay his hands on Kurogane's thighs.

Kurogane looked down at the blonde with lustful eyes. "I want you now…" The woman grumbled against him before thrusting against him once again. "…Take me…" Her words demanding as she stared down at him.

Hooking his hands under her upper thighs, Fai lifted Kurogane just enough so he could press himself against and finally inside her. Kurogane made his head spin with her heat and just how her body felt enclosed around him. He knew already his face and chest were probably flushed, like some teenager barely used to having sex, but he didn't care. "Kuro-sama..."

She held her breath for a moment as the blonde entered her, staying still for a moment as she adjusted to the other. When she heard the other say her name she looked but with a soft blush across her cheeks and nodded slightly as she started to move slowly at first.

Fai wanted to simply lay back and enjoy himself as Kurogane ground her hips against him in between sliding gingerly on and off his cock. But the urge to move and touch and taste were too much for him as he pushed himself up to sit partially upright, using one arm to keep himself from falling back while the other held onto Kurogane's hip.

Kurogane let her eyes slide shut as she moved on the other slowly starting to move a bit faster, she rested her forehead against Fai's shoulder trying to hide her blush and suppressing her soft moans.

He panted against the taller woman's soft skin while his still damp hair clung to his face. He breathed against her as he buried his nose in Kurogane's hair. "Nnngg..." But this wasn't enough for Fai, he knew they were constrained for time, but he wanted Kurogane fully.

Her breath started to become slightly ragged and her body starting to tremble. She wrapped her arms around the blonde tightly wanting to say sweet words to him but her mind not able to form words or sentences made her stay silent except for the soft surpassed noises coming from her lips.

Wrapping his free arm around Kurogane's waist, Fai used what little strength he had at the moment to hold the woman to him as his moved their positions once more. Careful as not to hurt either of them, Fai moved Kurogane onto her back as he sat up still buried inside her. "Kuro-tan will...have to forgive me...for wanting to move a little bit faster." He said in between breaths.

She wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist after they were settled in their new position, "…Just…keep…moving…" She managed to spit out as she clung tightly to the blonde moving her hips as much as she could.

Bracing himself above her, Fai did as he was told, snapping his hips up and thrusting into Kurogane at a pace that forced him to close his eyes to keep himself from being overwhelmed. "Kuro-rin, Kuro-tan...haaaahhhh..."

Kurogane could feel herself growing closer to her climax, she met each of the blondes thrust a soft noise of pleasure escaping her lips with each thrust. She tightened her grip on the blonde, "More…blondie…harder…" she managed to let escape her lips as the two moved.

Not one to deny Kurogane he ground his hips against her before he sat up slightly, changing their position just so in order to free up at least one hand to help him in pleasuring the woman below him. Even as he thrust into her he rubbed at her clit, knowing it would help speed things along and make it good for Kurogane. It was always a sight to behold, Kurogane's hair fanned around her head, eyes glazed over and not caring who saw her like this.

She moaned loudly as the blonde thrust against her, she let her eyes slip close to concentrate on the pleasure running through her as her hands dropped from the other as he moved around slightly and tightly gripped the bed sheets.

His eyes never left Kurogane as his fingers teased at one breast and then the other before finally settling on touching the woman where she was most sensitive. His own orgasm loomed as his stomach knotted and twisted from it.

Kurogane's breath hitched as the blonde teased her breast's her body starting to tremble as the blonde's hand moved lower. Her eyes opened slightly, as she shouted the blondes name as she came.

It didn't take him much longer to follow her, especially when her body was gripping him so tightly. When Fai was done and coming down from his orgasm, he panted as he moved over Kurogane, lying boneless on top of the woman.

The florist exhaustedly raised an arm up to place it over him, breathing heavily as she laid with Fai draped over her. The only sounds in the room being their breathing and their rapid heartbeat as Kurogane placed a soft kiss on the man's head.

Fai absently nuzzled against sweaty skin, his head fuzzy and feeling almost too hot. It took them what felt like far too long to get their bearings again before Fai pulled Kurogane with him into a second shower before they headed off to work.

~month's later~

After a long day of work at the flower shop Kurogane had nearly passed out almost as soon as she landed on the couch. Kurogane figured she would get a nap in before the blonde would come barreling through the door.

When Fai had, as she had given him a spare key two months prior, he looked at her with a smile and wondered if he should move her to the bedroom as there was no way he'd be able to get onto the couch without making them both uncomfortable.

Kurogane heard the noise of someone entering and opened one eye. She almost immediately closed it and rolled over turning away from the blonde. She mumbled a noise that sounded awfully similar to go away.

"Aww, but Kuro-san I came to cuddle~" He purred as he knelt down beside her and poked her back. "At least come nap with me in the bed."

She grumbled again more agitated this time and then sighed, "Fine…" She said as she pushed herself up and slowly got off the couch. She was finally standing as she glared down at her boyfriend before heading toward her bed.

Smiling, he followed after her, tossing his jacket on a chair they passed. When Kurogane got under her comforter, Fai took off his jeans and slid in beside her. Kissing her in greeting, Fai sighed as they went into their usual position. "We'll nap and then later I can cook something for you."

Kurogane growled again, "Fine now shut up and sleep idiot…" She stated with an annoyed tone as she pulled him close to her. She placed a gentle kiss on the top of the others head and started to drift off.

Fai buried his face in Kurogane's chest to keep himself from laughing at her. She really was too cute sometimes.

An hour or so later Kurogane slowly awoke but keeping her eyes closed as she relaxed. She could feel the warmth of another body next to her and pulled it close before a soft smile crossed her lips.

"Mmm...Kuro-lazy's awake." Fai told her softly as he rested a cheek against one of her breasts. His fingers ghosted down her chest and stomach, tickling lightly.

She raised a hand and let it rest in the blonde locks of her lover ruffling his hair gently. "Yeah, yeah…I'm up…" She grumbled as she finally slid her eyes open to look down at the blonde.

Fai met her gaze, his lips cracking into a too pleased smile. It was almost painful not mentioning or glancing at the small, almost weightless box he'd put on Kurogane's chest as he had watched her sleep.

Kurogane smiled softly at the blonde, she noticed something small and on her chest, a box. She raised an eyebrow, "What's with the box?" She asked as she looked at the s item on her chest with slight confusion.

"I saw it and thought of you." He answered. "Open it Kuro-san."

She looked at him for a moment then gently reached for the box. She could tell something was going on, and was a little skeptical on opening the small box. Kurogane glanced at him before opening the small box.

Inside nestled in the small box sat a plain silver ring with a few stones set into the band itself. It wasn't flashy or all that impressive. "Let's get married."

Her eyes widened as her face turned red from embarrassment, "What!" She turned to look at Fai as a slight feeling of panic started to set in. "You're joking right? No…No…No…No…No…people like us…like /me/ don't get married are you crazy!"

He was surprised he wasn't nursing a black eye now. "I know. Marriage was never really on my mind, but it doesn't have to change things. If we're going to be together, I don't want anyone talking about you." Fai knew Kurogane still had trouble accepting that he wasn't going to leave her out of the blue as she had always been the too tall girl with the nasty temper that no boy would want. He had felt similar, the boy too cheerful to be normal and too distant with no friends.

She closed the box and handed it back to him, "Not gonna happen blondie…" She moved to sit up nearly pushing Fai off of her. "They're always gonna talk, it's inevitable marring you isn't gonna stop that, so no."

"What if I said I wanted to because I love you?" He asked. Fai thought it would be good, while he had never considered marriage before he had planned on being with Kurogane for the long haul and being married was only a piece of paper and a few minor changes that would have happened on their own eventually. "I can keep asking you know."

Kurogane had her back to the blonde with her arms crossed, "I already know you love me…I don't need a stupid ring or a sheet of paper for that!" She said her voice carrying annoyance. After a moment of silence she peered over her shoulder at the blonde, "Why are you so intent on this!"

"When have I ever made sense? It wouldn't look good for me to start now." Smirking, Fai wondered if he'd have to resort to some cheesy way of proposing, though that could very well lead to Kurogane beating him to death.

She turned back away with a huff, "NO is NO!" She shouted.

"But Kuro-chan~" He whined and hugged her to him, knowing she would huff and growl and probably hit him a few times.

She growled loudly, "FINE!" Kurogane yelled as she pushed the blonde off of her and stormed off.

Just as soon as his back hit the bed he was up and following after her. He made sure to grab the ring. "Kuro-tan doesn't have to be so put off by it. It's a good thing and it won't change us."

She stopped in the hallway with her fist clenched, "Just because you say it won't change doesn't mean it won't! Just shut up and back off blondie! You got your answer now leave me be!" She said angrily.

Usually he would have just let her go and cool off but he knew it wasn't the same. "If you don't want to we can just forget about it and keep the ring as just a gift. It doesn't have to be an engagement ring."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and turned around staring into blue eyes, "Til death do we part…do you intend to follow it…because no one else has…" Kurogane said as her eyes narrowed, "I don't want another liar…"

"Kuro-tan knows I don't lie about important things, especially when it comes to her." He explained calmly as he noticed the way she scrutinized him as if searching for any trace of falsehood.

She reached a hand over and grabbed the blonde by the back of the neck pulling him toward her and pressing their lips together. Her cheeks were tinged red from the embarrassment for not trusting the idiot, but she had her reasons for doubt everyone who dated her left her, so she was skeptical.

Wrapping on arm around Kurogane's neck, Fai closed his eyes into the kiss. It was at least a good sign.

She pulled away letting her grip loosen on the blonde as she stared won at him. Her eye looked soft, which didn't happen too often with her, "I…know I don't say this often…but I love you…" Her words also soft as their eyes locked.

Fai smiled and gave a chaste kiss in return. "Now about that ring?" He held it up and shook the small box.

She smiled slightly and nodded reaching her hand out to take the box from him.

"Kuro-dahlia~ aren't I the one suppose to do that?" He asked not really disappointed one way or the other about who put the ring on her finger. Fai just loved to tease her.

The woman raised an eyebrow as she pulled her hand away and looked at the blonde. "Are you really going to be this trivial?" She sighed and held out her hand for the blonde a deep blush on her cheeks, "You tell anyone about this I will murder you…"

"You've threatened far worse for less." He chuckled before taking the ring and slipping it onto her ring finger. "At least I got the size right. I was going to get you either something very girlie or a man's band, but thought this is a nice between."

She looked down at the ring for a moment, "…It's alright…" She stated looking back up at the blonde, "…So what happens now blondie? Do we call our family…plan a wedding and start a family…?"

"I did the old 'ring has to be worth three months pay' deal. If you want something different it can be exchanged. I don't know about you, but I was going to cook." While marriage he could handle, kids was another thing he definitely didn't know how he felt about. "Though I think I heard 'let's have sex' in there so I'd be happy to do that instead." He waggled his eyebrows

She smirked at the blonde, "The rings fine blondie…and I don't remember saying anything about sex…but if you insist…" Her smirk widened and then faltered slightly, as she stared at the blonde. "Wait…you don't mean…I mean…sex…kids…family…" She spoke broken up but tried to get her point across as a blush streaked across her face.

Fai laughed then, unable not to as Kurogane stuttered. "You don't have to worry about me trying to get you pregnant, believe me; I'm not ready for anything even close to that." They took precautions against it as it was. "Kuro-puppy is so cute when she's flustered." He said as he pulled away and walked to her kitchen.

Kurogane stood in the hallway heart racing as Fai spoke. She watched as the man walked off while she stood their thankful that the blonde wasn't thinking anything that serious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heavy angst this chapter.

~months later~

Everyone who knew and some that didn't know, Kurogane had been surprised to find a ring on her finger. It seemed most hadn't realized she and Fai had been dating, as there was usually a lot of threats flying around when the two were together at either of their jobs. Fai had been stressed to say the least when Kurogane had revealed the engagement to her parents, but they had taken it well and they were terribly nice people. If there hadn't been such a strong resemblance between Kurogane and her parents he'd have sworn she was adopted, what with her grumpy attitude and all.

Her parents were very excited to be a part of their daughter's wedding but Kurogane protested, which caused a fight which caused the stress the man was feeling. She didn't want a ceremony but her parents were very traditional and only wanted the best for their child. But of course she lost her temper and stormed out with the blonde. And now a few months later the two were off to go elope together.

They had made it to the court house over an hour ago, had filed and signed everything they needed and when everything was said and done they were married. Fai should have known Kurogane would have wanted this instead of a wedding, much the same as he had. Though thinking about what her parents would say had made him suggest taking a short vacation until things had cooled down between the three.

With his arm hooked with hers, Fai smiled. "Now where do you want to go? I can manage leaving the store in Watanuki's hands for at least a week."

She smiled slightly, "Sakura is covering the store while I'm gone as well….and it doesn't matter where we are going…" She took the blondes hand gently as they walked, "Anywhere."

"Hyuu~ Hotel it is!" He tugged her along towards his car, glad he had already packed a suitcase for them before hand.

Kurogane looked at the car and saw the luggage, "Wait…you already packed? You packed my stuff too?" She looked at Fai, "I don't think I trust your packing skills…there's going to be ruffles and pink things…and dresses…" Her eyes narrowed slightly as she entered the car.

"Do you own those things?" Fai asked as if surprised. He had packed a few lacey things, but it wasn't like anyone else was going to see them.

She sat in the car as the other started driving, "Just because I own them doesn't mean I like them or wear them…often." She mumbled the last word as she relaxed in the seat.

"I've never seen you in a dress. A camisole is the only thing I've seen you wear that even resembles a dress." He wondered where she stashed it.

"I'm sure you will at some point…It doesn't happen often, Funerals, Weddings sometimes, and some special occasions when it's required…maybe I'll wear one for you sometime if it's something you want to see." She smirked as she turned to look at the man.

As they headed out of the city, Fai glanced her way and smirked. "I bet Kuro-tan looks extra sexy showing off her legs~!"

"Why do I need to wear a dress to show off my legs? Shorts or even nothing at all work too." She looked out her window. "Were going pretty far huh? You had plans all along didn't you blondie?" She smiled slightly, "Where are we going?"

"I've never really seen you in shorts either, but I do like you in nothing at all." His smiled widened at the thought. "I didn't make reservations anywhere, just made a few calls to different places to see if they had rooms."

She looked at Fai with a soft chuckle, "I don't wear shorts often either." She looked back out the window again enjoying the scenery.

"We need to go to a beach then." He could only imagine how Kurogane would look in a bikini.

"I don't mind the beach." She stated as Fai continued driving, it was a long drive but once they got there the two settled down. Fai suggested dinner and had chosen a high end place which required Kurogane to wear a dress, part of the others plan she assumed but didn't fight it after all it was her wedding day they shouldn't fight. She stared at herself in the mirror for a few moments before opening the door to the bathroom and stepping out, wearing a sleek black dress.

"It was a good thing to stop by that outlet mall~" Fai said as he sat ogling the woman. He had decided on charcoal slacks with a grey-blue vest over a white shirt and a grey wool coat. They weren't dressed to the nines, but they had dressed semi-formal for their dinner date.

She crossed her arms and turned her face away with a blush, "Yeah I guess so…" She paused and turned a deeper shade of red, "…You look nice…"

He shrugged off the coat, thinking it was bit too much and it wasn't like it had been cold outside either. Fai stood and crossed the short distance to Kurogane. "You really do look good." He offered his hand to her and grinned. "Let's go eat; I'm hungry after such a long day."

She took it and gave him a slight smile, "Let's go." She squeezed his hand slightly as they went off to dinner. The taller of the two got looks through the evening at dinner and heard people whisper which made her slightly angry but she tried to ignore them. She knew she didn't look like most girls but she had the blonde idiot and that was all that mattered.

Fai tried to take her mind off it. It wasn't that Kurogane wasn't attractive, most just noticed her height and glare before anything else. Dinner went by quickly enough, they both had a good time of it and Fai had even gotten a nice beginning of a buzz forming from the wine. Not enough to get drunk of course, but enough to enjoy himself even more than he already was and besides they both enjoyed a good drink.

She smiled as they walked back to their hotel room, "That was some good food blondie, and the drinks weren't bad either." When they got to the door she watched the blonde open up the door, "We've had a long day."

"It was a good one though." He replied as he walked in and started unbuttoning his vest. Fai knew better than to treat Kurogane like the woman she was, having gotten yelled at numerous times already.

Kurogane undid her pony tail and smirked at the blonde as he stared undoing his vest. "It was a good day Blondie…" she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Probably the best day…"

"I'm glad." He countered as he tilted his head back against her shoulder to look up at Kurogane.

"Glad…is that all hmm? Only glad on your wedding day, I would've thought you of all people would be giddy with joy." She chuckled as she looked down at him slightly.

"Kuro-wifey did look stunning in a dress." He commented, knowing she'd get flustered. "And I'm always giddy when I'm with you." Shrugging, Fai smiled, thinking it had been a good idea to get married after all.

She frowned slightly, "Well enjoy it while it lasts because it won't happen again for a long while." She kissed the top of his head, "Maybe that's why I can't stand you most of the time…I hate giddy people." She smirked slightly.

"So cruel!" Fai bowed his head as his shoulders slumped. "First not wearing a dress for me and now saying she's hates my giddiness."

She frowned again, "Not wearing a dress…then what is it I'm wearing right now?" She asked as she chuckled slightly, "And that's right I don't like giddiness…idiot."

"I mean in the future."He said, seemingly coming out of his depression. "Hmm...What would you like to do now? There's a TV and room service."

She sighed, "Neither…I'm actually tired; I might be up for some TV or a movie but only in bed." She pulled away from the blonde, "Now help me out of this thing idiot." She said as she turned trying to reach her zipper.

Fai's eyes lit up at the chance as he undid the small hook and pulled the zipper down for her. He kissed her shoulder once before stepping back from Kurogane. "Bed sounds nice."

She smiled and held her dress up turning back to the blonde and walking toward the bed. When she got to the edge of the bed she let the dress fall and climbed into bed. There was only a glimpse of the undergarments that the other was wearing as she climbed under the covers.

Undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt, he stripped down to his own underwear, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. He turned off the light, leaving just the lamp next to the bed on before following after Kurogane.

When the blonde got under the blankets she reached over and pulled him to her. "You sure getting married was a good idea? Things may get a little rough from now on? Think we can handle it?"

"I don't see how things could be bad." They would argue like any other couple, but they did that when they had been dating. "Kuro-orchid can do anything~"

She chuckled and pulled him closer, "For once you're the brave one, you're not nervous at all? Blondie…" She ran a hand through the back of the blonde's hair. "I'm proud of you…"

Hugging Kurogane he smiled. "So much praise tonight. I'm blushing." Cooed Fai and reminded himself that just because they had rings now it didn't mean things had to change.

Kurogane was nervous it was a large commitment the two had made. The two talked until Kurogane drifted off while in conversation with Fai. She had never thought she would've become a wife, never thought she could be happy with someone else, she was always a loner, but here she was happily married.

~months later~

Fai lay on his back in bed, exhausted, but far too happy. He stared idly up at the ceiling of their apartment while Kurogane had gone off to the bathroom. After they had returned from their impromptu honeymoon, they had moved all of Fai's things to Kurogane's apartment. There hadn't been any thoughts to move anywhere else as they both still worked on the same street and it was easier. Her parents had been disappointed and he was sure she had gotten an ear full, but they had wished them well none the less.

Kurogane felt sick to her stomach as she entered the bathroom, as her breakfast came back to say hello. She exited the bathroom after a few minutes her face pale and exhaustion taking over. She leaned against the bathroom door frame not saying a word, to stubborn to say something was wrong.

Fai had been no the wiser, still sated from earlier that morning after he had made her breakfast. It was one of the few days they had off work and he intended for both of them to enjoy it.

After Kurogane felt good enough to walk again she pulled herself away from the door frame and walked toward the blonde. After a few steps the room felt like it was spinning, "…Fai…" Were the only words she said as her knees buckled.

The blonde sprang up and out of bed immediately when he had seen her fall. Lucky he had at least put on his boxers earlier as he knelt down beside her. "What's wrong?" He pressed his wrist against her forehead, hoping she hadn't suddenly started having some kind of fever.

She shook her head, "…I-I'm fine…I just don't feel too good…" She looked up at the other, "…Fever?" She asked slight worry in her eyes.

"You're a little flushed." Fai smiled as he helped her up and back into bed. "Maybe it was a bad idea to follow sex after breakfast?"

She nodded, "All…that rocking must have messed my stomach up…I'll be fine once I rest…"She said as she was helped into bed.

Slipping in beside her he sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Sorry."

She smiled slightly, "It's not your fault…it's…" She pushed the blonde off of her and got out of bed quickly and was back in the bathroom. The next few days Kurogane stayed home from work spending most of her time in the bathroom or sleeping.

Fai had worried over her the entire time, trying to get her to go to the doctor as he made her tea and cooked meals that would settle her stomach. But it seemed more or less sometime during the day, though not every day, she wouldn't be able to keep down any food.

After two weeks of the on and off symptoms Kurogane finally agreed to see a doctor. After they did test after test on her and making her wait impatiently the doctor finally pulled her in to give her, her results.

Being pregnant should have been an obvious answer to why she had been so ill lately. Though it seemed as if she hadn't wanted to believe so had shoved the idea far away from her. It wasn't as if they had used protection all the time, and they hadn't wanted kids so it made them doubly sure to remember things. Sometimes however in the heat of the moment or late at night when they were too wrapped up in each other to care things, important things, tended to fall between the cracks.

When they left the doctor's office Kurogane stayed silent, she was angry, upset, awestruck and speechless. Pregnant…She was gonna have a kid…she couldn't have a kid…they couldn't have a kid…not now…they weren't ready.

Fai didn't like the look she had, but didn't ask as they left the hospital and drove back home. He couldn't imagine what it was, a stomach virus would have only last a few days, not over a week.

Kurogane walked past the store as Sakura leaned out the door, "Kurogane how did you-" She was cut off by the look the other gave her a look she had never seen before from her boss…she was crying. Kurogane quickly went into the apartment and into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and buried her face in her hands.

Fai followed after, giving Sakura an apologetic smile before he raced up after her. "Kuro-rinta...what is it?" He stared with wide eyes, starting to panic at seeing Kurogane so distraught.

"…Fai…I'm so sorry…" She said her voice trembling. She had never been so terrified, "I'm pregnant." She was too worried to look up into her husband's face as she spoke.

He felt liked he'd been struck. "Pregnant?" He croaked as the color drained from his face. All too suddenly he felt dizzy and took a few steps to the bed before plopping down on the edge of it. "You're sure?"

She nodded, "Yes…they were sure…" Kurogane kept her face hidden in her hands her body trembling, "…I'm so sorry…"

"It's my fault too..." /Stupid/ he thought to himself, he shouldn't have been so lax, shouldn't have let his want for the other cloud his judgment, but it had and they had had consequences."Don't be upset." He frowned, not sure who his words were meant for the most. A baby, they were going to have a baby, Kurogane was pregnant and it was partially his fault.

"How can I not be upset…We…we can't…were not ready for this…" She looked up at the blonde, this was side that Kurogane had never showed anyone including Fai, she never cried, she never showed weakness…she was strong. But right now she was terrified.

"It's okay." Fai sighed and moved, albeit shakily, to her side. "We both have jobs that pay well and can afford a baby; we're married and have everything in order." Financially and physically they were more than qualified for a child, but he wasn't so sure about the rest. He had never thought himself as a father and knew Kurogane shared the same thoughts about herself. "Whatever you decide to do I'll help."

She turned and wrapped her arms tightly around him and cried on his shoulder. "…Fai…I don't know what to do…I'm scared…I've never been so scared in my life." She tightened her hold on the blonde. Over the next few days Kurogane stayed home with Sakura working the store and worrying about what her boss was going through. After a while Kurogane slowly returned to work but didn't mention anything to Sakura just telling her not to worry about it.

Fai had worried, burning loaves and cakes as his mind wandered during work. He seemed to always be looking out across the street to the flower shop, thinking of Kurogane and of the baby growing inside her. They hadn't told a soul yet, trying to figure out how they felt about all of this.

Kurogane was more quiet than normal for the next two weeks. She seemed constantly lost in thought, she had almost no temper, hardly eaten, no anger just lost in thought. But one day Kurogane turned to Fai, "…I've decided to keep it…" She looked up at the blonde, "…It…will be tough…but…" She reached out taking the blondes hand and placing it over her stomach knowing that he couldn't feel anything or see anything yet. "We…can do anything together…" Their eyes met, "…Right?" She asked looking for reassurance.

"I said I'd help Kuro-chan and I meant it." He kissed her cheek and grinned. So they would be parents, it was strange and felt like an out of body experience, but he would manage. He did like kids after all.

She pulled the blonde to her and hugged him tightly, "I love you." Kurogane hardly ever spoke those words but felt it was right to say them now. "You're going to be an amazing father…"

"Kuro-sama's been so sweet lately. Maybe it's the baby?" He teased lightly, testing to see how she would handle it.

She smiled softly, "Sweet? How I have been sweet I've hardly spoken a word in the last two weeks." She looked down and ran a hand through his hair gently.

"Saying things like that." He replied before kissing her. "We'll have to do a lot of shopping and you'll be wearing dresses near the end of it. There's a baby shower too."

"I'll have to tell my parents…and Sakura she'll be so relieved." She sighted softly, "Yes…I know…shopping and dresses but a baby shower really? I hate parties…"

"Your mother will insist since we didn't have a wedding." Smiling, there was a sense of relief over the baby. It would be hard and things would never be the same, but they could manage. "At least it happened after getting married. Now do you want something to eat? Kuro-daddy should eat lots if she's going to take care of the baby."

She smiled, "So I'm the daddy now? Does that make you the mommy? If that's so shouldn't you be carrying the baby? And yes let's eat." They wandered off to eat. Over the next few weeks the two broke the news slowly to others. Sakura was ecstatic and relived, Kurogane's parents were overjoyed, Watanuki was thrilled and of course the parents of the expected child had finally come to terms.

Fai smiled deviously as he walked up behind Kurogane and cupped her breasts in his hands. "Hyuu~ baby-chan is making Kuro-mam's chest even bigger than before." He tried not to laugh, imagining the put upon look by the woman. It had been almost three months of them running around, working, and shopping for what the baby would need.

She stood up straight quickly and slapped her husband's hands away, "Hey back off blondie!" Kurogane had turned almost back to normal besides the slight awkward cravings every once in a while. "Leave my tits alone." She smiled slightly before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach making her double over for a moment.

"Kuro-san?" Fai stared, brow furrowed in concern. "Is it the baby? Did you pull something? Sick?" He pelted her with questions as he touched her back.

She took a breath as the pain subsided for a moment, but just as she was about to stand again another wave of sharp pain came again. Kurogane winced and made a horrendous noise signifying that her pain was strong. She held her stomach and looked down and that's when she noticed the blood on the inside seam of her pant's. "…F-Fai…Call….call 911...n-now…"

Fai looked at where her gaze had fallen and stared in horror for a moment before he ran towards the phone. The operator had barely understood him as he frantically tried to tell them something was wrong. When the paramedics arrived they had insisted Kurogane leave on a stretcher, not wanting to chance her walking. Barely able to lock up behind him, Fai jumped into the back of the ambulance before it sped towards the hospital.

When they got to the hospital Kurogane was wheeled off letting go of the blondes hand as she was taken away, leaving Fai alone in the waiting room. A few hours later the doctor came back out giving Fai a sad look.

Fai had been anxiously sitting in the empty waiting room, watching the minutes tick by. He stood up curiously before the doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, but she's had a miscarriage. Sometimes it just happens, we ran a few tests and there was nothing wrong with her. They're likely to occur during the first trimester and a good deal of them just happen." The doctor went on to explain things, but Fai wasn't listening anymore. A miscarriage. All that blood, Kurogane must have been terrified and now to lose the baby...

"You can see her now if you want to Mr. Fluorite?" The doctor said as he wrote something's down on his clip board. "I know this will be hard on the both of you. She will be in a bit of pain Mr. Fluorite both physically and mentally."

Fai nodded once leaving after he had been told her room number. It had been over an hour since he had seen Kurogane and when he spotted her lying in a hospital bed with a simple blue gown on he could barely stand it. When he walked up to her he reached for her hand. Kurogane wouldn't be in for long, maybe a few more hours or until the morning, he wasn't sure, but he wanted her home.

Kurogane sat their staring down in her lap her eyes moved up to look up at Fai when he took her hand. Her face was pale and her face expressionless, "F-Fai…" her voice unsteady as tears suddenly rolled down her cheeks.

It was the second time he had ever seen her cry and it unnerved him. "It's alright." Carefully he hugged her, unsure of what to do as his mind raced.

When Fai's arms wrapped around her she started to sob as her arms came up and clung to him. She almost melted into the others arms every part of her trembling from both fear and her sobs.

He petted her hair and tried to comfort her as best he could. "It wasn't your fault." There was no reason for why it happened, it just had, but he knew Kurogane wouldn't get over it for some time if ever.

"…I-I…know…I…know…" she held him tightly. She stayed like this until exhaustion took over with her falling asleep clung to the blonde. In the morning Kurogane was released but was not allowed to return to work for three days doctors orders. When she got home she sat on the couch and stared at the ground.

They had been afraid of a child, but to lose it in the first place and in such a sudden way had been devastating. Fai stayed with Kurogane so they could console each other. He rested his head against her shoulder and sighed. "It'll be okay." He wasn't used to being the strong one, that was Kurogane, but now he had to step up.

"…I'll be fine…Now that we're home…I feel a little better…" She stood from the couch and walked into their bed room and saw the items they had recently bought for their new child. She walked over to the small pile of clothing and ran a hand over them. "We…should return these." She pulled her hand away, "…I…also have to tell my parents…and Sakura…she's doing a good job with the shop…"

"I'll do it this week." Fai knew he should get everything out as soon as possible so as not to upset Kurogane any further. "And you don't have to tell them, I can do that too."

She sighed, "You shouldn't have to deal with this all on your own…it was our child…we'll do this together…I'll call my parents…it's something that only I can do." She turned and looked at the blonde, pain in her eyes. "…It was our child…" Kurogane felt her heart break at the word but held herself together only letting her eye become moist.

Shaking his head, Fai went over to her. "We have plenty of chances to have more children Kuro-min. It'll be hard to get over this, but we're tough right?" He offered her a smile, not wanting Kurogane to cry again.

Her hand formed a fist and it trembled, "Were not ready for children idiot! What if this happens again!…I can't do this again!" She closed her eyes tightly as her voice started to falter, "W-We are strong…but we're also human…"

"You misunderstood. I mean years down the road. I would never force you to have another so soon after this."

She ran a hand through her hair, "…I-I know you meant in the future…I just don't know what would happen if this were to happen again." She turned and walked out of the bedroom brushing past the blonde. "I'm going to call my parents…I just want to get this over with."

To think only yesterday they had been happy, looking forward to starting a family and joking around. Now things had fallen apart.


	4. Chapter 4

~later~

Kurogane opened the door to their apartment after a hard day off work, plopped down to watch TV. Things had finally blown over with the miscarriage the subject wasn't brought up much and the two were happier for it. The door opened a few minutes later as the other strode in. "Evening."

Fai smiled, having just closed shop minutes before. It really was convenient to live across from where you worked. "I brought some buns for Kuro-love to try~!" He remarked as he held up a blue box like it were a trophy.

She smiled softly as she stood and walked over to the blonde, "Some buns? There's only one pair of buns I want blondie…" She said as she let her hand land on the blonde bottom giving it a gentle squeeze. "But those do smell good."

"Kuro-chu's so fresh today~" He laughed as he held the box out to the side so she wouldn't knock it over. "I made some sourdough rolls with honey butter. They're very good."

She smiled and placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek, "You started it blondie…" She took the box from the blonde and plopped it down on the counter and opened it up taking one of the buns out. She took a bite and smiled slightly, "They're good blondie."

"They were a big hit at the bakery today. Watanuki-kun's boyfriend probably ate a whole pan full of them." He joked as he moved to sit beside her. Things had gone back to normal, or at least as normal as it could get for them.

"That boy will eat anything I swear it…endless pit…" She placed an arm around the other and pulled him close. "So a busy day today then, the flower shop was busy too."

"I think some kind of holiday is coming up." He shrugged, gladly leaning into the woman and taking in her scent.

She grumbled, "I hate holiday's…" She leaned her head on the blondes head. "It's the worst holiday too…Valentine's Day…it's so stupid…"

"It's an invention of corporations' right?" He mused, thinking Kurogane's conspiracy theories and superstitious thoughts were cute. "Though I suppose I can't get you flowers since you're around them all the time."

She smirked at the blonde's statement, "You know me too well." She reached her free hand to take one of Fai's hands. "And I hate sweets so chocolates out of the question…I've never had a Valentine this is probably why."

"You're just full of surprises." He mused, thinking he'd do something for her anyways.

She leaned over and kissed the top of the others head, "I know such a downer huh?" She chuckled joking with the blonde.

"It makes you more like some innocent girl." He teased back as he formulated a plan.

She glared, "I am not innocent…you of all people should know this…" She looked down at her spouse, "What?" She asked as she noticed Fai in thought.

"Nothing. And Kuro-tan swears like a sailor, molests me all the time, and drinks like a fish."

"Exactly…Not innocent." She said as she closed her eyes and relaxed against Fai.

~later~

Fai had been swamped for valentine's, with couples filing in and out and crowds at the counter. He had even had to employ Doumeki to help as he and Watanuki baked as fast as they could. He had made a pretty penny out of it however and as he bypassed Kurogane, who was in the back with Sakura taking inventory after she had closed, could see hardly any flowers left. He hadn't gotten her chocolates, but he had made up two boxes filled with various treats, bitter chocolate and coffee flavored, that Kurogane would eat as well as some dipped fruit and such he had made. He put them away before he tugged off his clothes, already covered in flour and sugar, and headed to the bedroom to prepare.

Kurogane was glad that she had such a good employee and gave her a bonus check for all the help she provided over the past months and sent her on her way as she headed to her apartment. When she entered her own apartment the lights were out. "Fai?"

The only light visible was coming from under the bedroom door. "In here Kuro-sama~!"

She raised an eyebrow and reached into her bag pulling out a chocolate heart and a card for Fai and walked toward the bedroom door. "Why are the lights out?" She asked as she opened the door.

"I didn't bother to turn them on." Fai shrugged, hands on his hips as he stood in nothing more than a pair of underwear that looked far too similar to something Kurogane would wear.

She blushed when she looked up and saw the other, "What are you wearing!" She asked trying not to laugh at him.

Fai turned to the side, arms raised slightly as he looked himself over. "I thought they were special. They're not yours though, since you don't have any in a valentine color."

She snorted as she held back her laughter, "You also wouldn't fit in mine…" She walked toward him and handed him his valentine gifts. "Here idiot…Happy Valentine's Day…"

"Mmm...You do have nice hips..." Fai commented before he leaned up to give her a kiss in thanks. "You must have been blushing the entire time when buying these." He opened the card first, reading the few words she had written and gave her a second kiss. "As much as I'd like to eat candy right now I should probably get your gift."

She kissed the blonde back, "It wasn't so bad…" She stated as she received another kiss. "You mean this wasn't your gift?" She said pointing to the blonde's underwear. "I'll feed them to you…one by one."

"The underwear is part of it; you also have some boxes in the fridge." Fai said as he headed over to their nightstand where he grabbed a bag that had been sitting beside it. "I know you're not the jewelry type, or like stuffed animals, so it was hard to figure something out." Handing it to her he smiled.

Kurogane stared at the blonde watching him walk across the room. She blinked and stared at the bag for a moment before taking it. "Fai…you didn't have to buy me anything." She stated as she peaked into the bag.

"What kind of husband would I be if I didn't?" He asked as Kurogane pulled out the bags contents. Gardening gloves, an apron, bath and massage oils, and in a smaller padded box an oblong, small glass vase containing what looked like a tiny cactus bulb sitting on white sand.

She felt her chest swell, "Fai…Thank you…They're wonderful…You really shouldn't have…" She wrapped her arms around him and placed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"I always think I'm in trouble when you say my name." He pouted half heartedly after the kiss ended. "It wasn't some expensive necklace or anything, just things you needed or I thought were interesting."

"Still…it means something…Fai this is the first Valentine's Day I'm not alone or received gifts….I just wasn't expecting it is all…" She smiled at Fai, "Would you prefer idiot or blondie? Ah I know how about husband?" She chuckled.

"I like all those pet names~" Fai cooed as he leaned forward, looking up at the other with a bright smile. He took her new houseplant and set it somewhere it would be knocked over. "Now...if Kuro-wifey feels up to it, maybe we should celebrate? I have alcohol too~"

She smirked, "I think celebration is fine as long as it's just us…And Alcohol too uh you have won my heart." She stated in an over dramatic tone and sat down on the edge of their bed watching Fai grab the alcohol.

Fai stared for a moment at Kurogane actually playing along as he held a bottle in one hand. Smiling, he held the bottle upwards. "Let's drink shall we?"

She smirked, "I believe we shall." She crossed her arms as she kicked her shoes off and got comfortable sitting on the bed.

Fai followed after her on the bed as he opened the bottle and offered her the first drink.

She took the glass as he poured, and reached a hand down and snapped the band of Fai's underwear with a smirk on her face. "So…those are interesting."

Luckily for him it didn't hurt, but he did smirk at Kurogane in return. "I thought you'd appreciate them. I kind of like the lace and bows."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow, "Appreciated them huh…Well they're interesting to say the least. Now the only thing to tell that you're a man is the bulge in them." She said with a chuckle.

"Well they don't cover that well. Not to mention the lack of an ample bosom." He countered with a smile before he took a drink.

She smirked, "I've seen girls as flat chested as you, But not with one of those." She said as she pointed to Fai's bulge taking a sip from her drink.

"You've been looking at naked women?" Fai pouted as he leaned against her. "My wife isn't interested in me anymore." He wailed half heartedly and took another drink.

She blushed slightly, "I've seen naked women, I'm sure you've seen naked men." She pushed the others shoulder playfully, "If I wasn't interested I wouldn't be here." She drank the last of her glass and offered the glass back to Fai for another drink.

"Maybe one or two." He replied as he gladly refilled her glass. After another round between them, Fai set aside the bottle and glasses. "Don't want to get drunk now."

Her eyes narrowed slightly with a smirk as the blonde took her glass, "No we wouldn't want that…" She rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"That's why Kuro-stem should strip!" He clapped with a smile, all too eager to really start celebrating.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow, "Me strip? First of all isn't it your job to strip me? And secondly I'm not the one with the fancy lace underwear…you strip first."

"But you're wearing so much more~" He whined, though he wasn't going to complain about the notion of taking her clothes. "But I do like the idea of getting you at least down to your underwear." Giving her a toothy grin, Fai moved closer and grabbed the bottom of her shirt.

She closed her eyes for a moment as the blonde whined and was about to tell him to shut up before he spoke again. She smirked and opened her eyes again as he grabbed her shirt and raised her arms up.

"Maybe I should have bought you some bras that aren't white or black?" He teased gently as he tossed her shirt over his shoulder and went to work on her pants. It was like opening a gift as she was laid out on their bed in nothing but her underwear. "Kuro-sweet looks rather tasty like this~"

She raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with my bras?" She asked slightly offended as she raised her hips up so he could remove her pants easier. She lay on the bed with her arms behind her head and a smirk on her face. "I'm not sweet blondie, tasty maybe, but not sweet."

"I beg to differ and what I mean is you'd look even better in something that was even more flattering." He moved over her then on all fours.

She smiled slightly and moved her arms to let them run up and down his arms. "Nice catch blondie, but I think my underwear is fine, it's comfortable."

"Something with lace would do wonders." He cooed before bending down to kiss Kurogane. It had only been a short time ago since Kurogane had miscarried and the first time they'd had sex after that had been awkward. He remembered Kurogane angry and pushing forward and afterward he had shed a few tears as they had both still, and he never thought they wouldn't be, mourning over the loss. But now it wasn't time to dwell on such things when he was supposed to be making Kurogane feel good.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow, "Lace? I don't do lace…it's fragile and delicate. And what do you mean do wonders? You don't like the way I look now? Is there something wrong with the way I dress blondie…?" The girl asked as her eyes narrowed and her arms stopped caressing.

"Not at all, I'm just saying you're very beautiful and should show it off sometimes. Though not too often, don't want me getting jealous." Fai sat up then so he could use his hands. Cupping Kurogane's breasts he smiled lecherously. "Kuro-cup should let the girls have some fun more too~!"

Her eyebrow twitched as she stared up at him her face holding a slight bit of anger. "I don't like to show it off…I'm fine the way I am. And they don't need to have fun…They are fine…" Her voice held slight anger as she tried to cover the fact that she enjoyed him fondling her.

"No need to get angry, I was complimenting my Kuro-chan." Fai dipped downward and pressed a kiss between her breasts before trailing his lips downwards and over her stomach.

She took a deep breath as she watched Fai, "I'm not angry…annoyed is more like it." She spoke softly as the muscles in her abdomen twitched at the attention.

His lips lingered on her stomach a moment longer before he rose up and hooked his fingers on the side of Kurogane's plain underwear and tugged them down her hips. "I'll have to make it up to you then."

She smirked, "Make it up hmm? I'm starting to like this holiday." She raised her hips slightly to let Fai slide her underwear off smoothly.

"What would Kuro-min like me to do?" He asked as he worked on getting her bra off next.

She raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face, "You know exactly what I want from you blondie…I want you to pleasure me…and I want to pleasure you…it doesn't matter how it happens…"

Tossing it to the bra to the floor, Fai smiled. "Sure there's nothing I can do?" He asked as his eyes raked over Kurogane's now naked form. Fai's hands wondered down then, stopping briefly to toy with her nipples before leave feather light touches in their wake as he went south.

She arched her back slightly as her husband toyed with her. "I…I can think of one thing…remove those ridicules panties you're wearing."

"And here I thought you liked them." He pouted before leaving her so he could take the last of his own clothes off. "Maybe some other time." Fai said remorsefully as he threw them to the floor so he could get back to his wife.

She chuckled lightly, "They make you look like a girl…If I wanted a chick I would've found one long ago." She stared at him as he came back to her. Her smirk widened, "Now back to pleasuring…"

"As you wish Kuro-sama." Fai smiled in return before kissing her once more. His hands rubbed Kurogane's hips, before dipping lower and massaging her thighs. He wanted to rile her, make Kurogane fidget and growl with want.

Kurogane let a soft smile creep up on her lips as she felt the other's hands on her. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on either side of her head and took a deep breath as she let him do what he pleased.

Fai smiled when he noticed Kurogane relaxed before he dipped his head and began kissing her stomach and hips.

She jumped slightly with every kiss her husband pressed. Kurogane hummed softly as her breaths began to quicken slightly.

"Kuro-chan is just too much to resist." Fai mumbled against tanned skin as he kissed her thighs next while one hand slipped between her legs.

Her eyes opened slightly as a soft blush came to her cheeks, "I…know some who…would disagree…" She smiled down at Fai.

"They're just idiots." He remarked as he rubbed over her most sensitive parts before slipping a finger inside Kurogane. Really anyone who would think Kurogane wasn't gorgeous needed to be locked away.

She threw her head back slightly and made a soft noise as the blonde touched her. She arched her back and took a deep breath as Fai slipped a finger into her.

"You know I was thinking about you all day~" Fai cooed as he pressed a second digit inside his lover.

A soft gasp escaped her lips, "A-all day…You were too…too busy to be con-concentrating on just me today…" Another small noise came from Kurogane as bit down on her lower lip to suppress her noises. "You-you're sweet for saying…that though…."

"I think of Kuro-sweet every day." Fai corrected as he curled his fingers inside her, teasing.

Her fingers gripped the sheets as another noise escaped her. "I-I'm n-not sweet…idiot…" Her breathes were starting to become ragged as the blonde pleasured her.

"You're like bitter chocolate then." It was as good an analogy as he was going to come up with for now as he moved to fully pleasure Kurogane, nipping at the skin of her belly and thighs as he thrust his fingers into her body.

Kurogane took a deep breath as the blonde removed his fingers. Kurogane let go of the sheets and wrapped her arms around Fai, having pulled him up, burying her fingers into Fai locks.

"Aww...Kuro-tan didn't even let me get to the good part." He pouted; he had wanted to get his wife even more ruffled. Fai kissed her anyways.

She smirked at him and removed her hands from the other, her cheeks still pink. "Listen carefully because I don't say this often…" She leaned up and whispered in to Fai's ear, "Do as you'd like blondie…" She pulled away and rested back against the sheets as she stared up at Fai.

It took him a few seconds to process the information, but before long he was smiling stupidly. "Kuro-kinky is being adventurous tonight~!" He kissed her a bit roughly before he reached over to their nightstand to pull out a few things.

She glared slightly at Fai, "Don't push your luck blondie…you know as well as I do that this won't happen very often….so enjoy it…" A curve at the corner of her mouth formed as she spat the last part of her statement.

"Anything in particular you've wanted to try?" He asked as he dug out a condom and bottle of lubricant.

Her cheeks turned a deep red, "I…You know I'm not good at talking about these things…" She pouted slightly. "…I don't know…" Her cheeks turned a deeper red.

"With as much sex as we've had Kuro-san you should know by now what you like and what you might think you'll like." He admonished gently. "I know I have a long list of fantasies about Kuro-rin."

Her entire face was now red, "I like….I…I don't know!" She paused, her eyes focused on him as she wore a surprised look. "You have…sexual fantasies about me?"

He chuckled. "Well of course I do. That's what couples do." Fai wondered just who Kurogane had dated before him to make her this insecure about herself with it came to more intimate matters.

The girl was momentarily speechless, Sexual fantasy….She had never thought about it. "…W-what's your Sexual fantasy…?" She asked with embarrassment.

"Kuro-tan in bikinis and skirts and being aggressive and all sorts of things." He remarked with a lopsided grin.

"Skirt…Bikini…I'm aggressive…" She leaned up and placed a hand behind his head and pulled him into a kiss, but paused before their lips met. "I don't know what my sexual fantasy is…" She looking into his eyes their lips about

"I have a lot more where that came from." He replied with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. "I guess you do call me a pervert for a reason."

She smirked slightly, "Tch…perverted idiot…" The girl said before pulling Fai in for a deep passionate kiss.

Fai hummed into the kiss as he closed his eyes. Kurogane really was feisty when she wanted to be.

She pulled Fai back down to the bed with her and ran her fingers through the man's hair. She pulled away for a moment and stared up at Fai, "I'll have to think of my fantasy…" She said with a smirk.

That piqued his interest. "Kuro-tan can do as she likes. Ladies first after all."

She chuckled, "You're more of a lady than I am…but maybe I can think of something." She pondered for a moment before she thought of something, "…Against the wall…"

Fai smiled at the comment, unable to argue before he scrambled out of bed and put his back to the nearest wall. He waited and watched her, curious.

She smirked as she got up and wandered over to the blonde. "I didn't mean you against the wall…I meant…having sex against the wall…" She placed a hand on either side of the blondes head and smiled. "But I don't know if you could lift me for that long."

"I'm more than willing to try." Fai thought pressing Kurogane against the wall would help and she wasn't that heavy. While she was taller they weighed about the same. "But first, have to get ready." He grabbed up the condom and quickly tore the packet.

She began to blush softly again as she smiled down at the blonde, "Just don't over work yourself I don't want to have to take care of you because you hurt yourself over sex."

"It's a badge of honor getting a sex injury." He joked as he slid the condom on and spread some of the lubricant on as well. Turning to face Kurogane the blonde grinned. "Shall we?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around the man's neck and pressed her back against the wall. She looked down at the blonde waiting for him to make the next move so she didn't hurt him.

Grabbing under Kurogane's thighs he lifted her up into position, with most of her weight being pressed against the wall. When he was sure he wouldn't accidentally drop her he pushed his arousal against and finally inside Kurogane. "You do have a naughty side~" He smiled as he felt long legs hook around his waist.

Kurogane closed her eyes and wrapped her legs around the other, "Naughty? You think this is naughty?" A soft noise came out of her lips, "This is not naughty…"

"Well it's a start." Fai waited until Kurogane was comfortable before he began to move. It was a little awkward getting used to, but eventually he found a pace that worked for them both.

Kurogane looked down at the man as the two moved; her eyes became half lidded as she placed their lips together once again.

Moaning into the kiss, Fai tried to focus on pleasing Kurogane, but it was hard when it felt so wonderful being inside the other. The only problem he had was that he was unable to get enough leverage to put as much force into his thrusts as he wanted, but this way at least they could drag it out and he could have Kurogane blushing.

Kurogane smiled at the blondes moan, "Fai…" She said softly as she ran a hand through the blonde's locks. "Are you sure you'll be okay…" She asked again with slight worry.

"Nnngghh...Yeah, Kuro-tan feels good is all." He panted and offered a smile. "Are...hahhh...not liking it?"

Smiling at the hot and bothered man Kurogane closed her eyes. She leaned forward and placed their foreheads together with her cheeks pink, "No…it feels good…" She whispered with a moan.

With one arm helping to keep Kurogane up, Fai used his free hand to cup one of the woman's firm breasts and tease her nipple. After all he knew she wouldn't be satisfied without any more stimulation.

Kurogane let out a small noise as the blonde fondled her. She moved her hips slightly faster as her breath came out in heavy pants.

Feeling Kurogane roll her hips, Fai tried to keep her pinned to the wall as he thrust into her at an angle. "Kuro-thorn is so sexy like this~"

Another noise escaped her lips louder this time as she leaned her head forward. She buried her face into the nook of Fai's neck as she moaned against the man's skin.

Fai let his free hand roam over Kurogane's body, teasing and touching every inch of skin he could reach as they moved together.

"F-Fai…" She whispered softly, "Take me…to the bed…I want you to take me…" Her voice was trembling slightly as she held the blonde tightly.

It took him a few moments to stop and nod silently. Wrapping his arms around Kurogane he carried her over to the bed and gently, so as not to hurt them both, laid her down.

Kurogane pulled the blonde down with her placing small kisses along his neck and jaw line. Her kisses made their way back to the blonde's lips for a passionate kiss.

Moaning into the kiss, Fai dug one knee into the bed for leverage before he began moving once more in earnest.

Kurogane moaned as she pulled her lips away from the other and dug her fingers into the other shoulders gripping the man tightly as she moved with him.

Fai could feel that he was getting closer and closer to his own peak and tried even harder to get Kurogane there first. Rolling his hips, he thrust deeply into the woman below him.

Kurogane breath was coming in harsh breaths as she felt herself reaching her climax. "…Fai…" moaned as she closed her eyes. Gripping the sheets on either side of his spouse, Fai managed to at least watch Kurogane as she writhed underneath him.

Her back arched as a loud moan came from her lips, "…Fai…" She moaned loudly as she came under the blonde gripping the blonde tightly as her breath hitched.

A strangled grunt left the blonde's lips as he felt Kurogane clench around his erection and moments later he too came. Back arched and body taunt, the man's head swam as he rode out the waves of pleasure coursing through his system.

Kurogane laid breathless under Fai as he rode out his pleasure. When his climax came to an end and the blonde collapsed on to her she exhaustedly wrapped her arms around him and whispered. "…Happy Valentine's day Fai…" She said breathlessly.

He chuckled as he nuzzled against her breast. "Mmm...Happy valentine's day Kuro-san." Fai kissed her and pulled out with a sigh, cleaning them both up before he joined her.

She pulled Fai close after he joined her again, "I…I know I don't say this often but…I love you…" She said softly with a kiss to the man's cheek.

Pulling a blanket over them, Fai smiled. "I know and I really love Kuro-chest." With that the blonde buried his face against Kurogane, settling in for sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~One Year later~~

Kurogane carried a rather heavy box into the kitchen and placed it next to Fai. "This is the last one blondie." She had a bit of excitement in her voice as she smiled opening the box labeled dishes. "I still can't believe we have our own house."

Business had been more than good for them and they had ended up selling their respective shops and moving to another part of the city and had even consolidated their business to cut expenses. They had bought a small house as well in a quiet neighborhood, not far from where Sakura lived in fact. "It's still not perfect, we'll be spending what hours we're not working here painting and patching up things." Fai smiled at her, elbows deep in one box.

She smirked, "It doesn't have to be perfect, nothings ever perfect." She reached into the box and pulled out some dishes and opened a cabinet. "It'll be a bit of work but I don't mind that….Do you?" She asked looking at the other from the corner of her eye.

"Of course not, this is our little nest now so it makes it special if we do it together." They couldn't really afford to hire others to come in anyways as they had all their money tied up in the house itself or their businesses. "At least the wallpaper and paint doesn't need fixing and most of the plumbing. It'll be fun Kuro-sprout."

She smiled as she continued unpacking from her box. "Our nest…" She chuckled softly at that statement. "You're making it sound like we're going to have a little family here." The two had hardly spoken of starting a family since the miscarriage the two suffered.

"We're a couple of love birds~ Though I guess it would be more accurate to say Kuro-tan acts more like a puppy than anything." Fai mused. They didn't really like talking about kids, it still being a sore subject, but over a year's time had helped heal some of the wounds.

Kurogane frowned at the other, "I am NOT a puppy…" She stated as she took a few large dishes out of the box and turned toward a different cabinet her back to him. "…Fai…" She started with a soft voice, "…Do you…do you ever think about having children again…?" Her voice sound a little shaken as she kept her back to the blonde.

He paused for a moment in setting the silverware into a drawer. "I suppose so. I'm not completely against it or anything." He didn't want to risk another miscarriage or worse something happening to Kurogane.

She was silent for a moment her back still toward Fai, "…I…I want to try again…" Her voice was a little more unsteady as she spoke.

"Are you sure?" Fai asked a little surprised that Kurogane had been thinking about it at all. Putting the silverware down he walked the short distance to her and grabbed her wrist.

Kurogane nodded and looked up at Fai, "Yes…I want to have your child…This house is like a fresh start…" Her eyes locked with his, "…But I only want this if it's what you want too…"

He smiled and shook his head. "I'd like having a family with you." He knew they would both worry the entire pregnancy, but it couldn't be helped. "Maybe we should get started on that now~?" Questioned Fai as he gave Kurogane a playful look.

"Way to ruin a touching moment…" Kurogane leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "But I guess that could be fun." She said as a smirk came across her face.

~Years later~

Kurogane opened the door to their house a small girl holding her hand. "We're home." She stated know the blonde was somewhere around. In her other hand she held groceries.

"In the kitchen~!" Fai called as he shut the fridge with his hip while balancing a tray in his hands. When they had first moved in and decided on trying for a baby again, they had been worried, but it had also taken time, several months worth in fact for Kurogane to conceive. The blonde had worried the entire time and had put his foot down for Kurogane to rest and relax during the pregnancy. It had paid off in the end and she had come to full term, delivery a healthy girl, who took after her mother in more ways than one.

She smiled down at the girl, "Go get daddy." She chuckled letting the girl go and watching her take off into the kitchen. Kurogane followed slowly behind her placing the bag down on the kitchen table. She chuckled as the girl ran over to her father. "Smells good."

Setting the tray down, he scooped his daughter up with a laugh. "I made some bread for lunch and some cookies for my dumpling~" Fai mused as he cradled the girl with one arm and tickled her with his free hand. Fatherhood had terrified him and while it had been an uphill struggle after she had been born Fai was happy with his small family. "Ooh, did Kuro-daddy get everything on the list?"

"Everything…and I believe you are daddy…" She said as she walked over and flicked the blonde's nose before giving him a soft kiss. "Isn't that right sweetheart?" She said smiling down at their daughter.

Their daughter giggled even after Fai stopped tickling. "Fai-mommy is daddy, but Kuro-daddy is mommy too." She managed to say and Fai gave her a cookie for the answer. "That's right. Now I'll help Kuro-rose put everything away, you play." He gave a rosy cheek a kiss before setting his daughter down on the floor. "Lunch will be done soon."

She glared at the blonde as soon as the little girl ran off to play in her room. "Kuro-daddy really? You're a bad influence blondie." She smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I've been calling you that for years." He shrugged as he grabbed a ladle and stirred the soup he had been preparing earlier. They heard a high pitched squeal of laughter and Fai couldn't help but shake his head. "She has your lungs."

She chuckled "And your attention span…though I think that's maybe due to how many sweets you feed her." She came up behind the other and wrapped her arms around Fai's waist and giving his ear a soft kiss.

"Not that many, most of them are sugar free anyways." He countered as he felt Kurogane pressed against him. Years together and motherhood had calmed Kurogane down and while she still was a spitfire she had come to terms with herself and had even more confidence than when they had first met.

"Hmmm... She's growing up so fast already." She spoke softly as she leaned on the blonde, "She's perfect you know…a perfect mix of the two of us…" She said with a sentimental tone and a smile on her face.

"Kuro-mushy is so cute when she thinks about our daughter~" Fai cooed. He supposed she was right though. Their daughter was tall and lanky with an attitude like his own, but a temper like her mothers, with the same unruly dark hair. "We just have good genes."


End file.
